Please come back to me!
by ilovepizza
Summary: Yumi ran away after hearing Sachiko's wedding announcement. After 5 yrs, Yumi returns to Japan with another woman. She then learns something that would make her regret all her decisions.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there...Well this is my first time writing a story so I hope you guys will like it. 8)

* * *

It has been 5 years since that sorrowful event occurred yet it's still so fresh in Yumi's mind, to her it looks as if it only happened yesterday. Yumi is sitting in her balcony staring at the Brooklyn Bridge. Yumi and her family moved to New York a week after that painful night. As much as she didn't want to recall that painful event, the memory of that night came rushing back to her, bringing tears to her eyes.

(FLASH BACK!)

After Sachiko and Rei's graduation, the Yamayurikai members including the former ones Youko, Sei, and Eriko were invited to a party hosted by the Ogasawaras. The party was said to be a graduation party for Sachiko the only daughter and heir of the Ogasawara clan.

"I have a bad feeling about this party." Yumi said looking outside the window of the car with a sad expression. (They were on their way to the Ogasawara mansion.)

"There, there Yumi every thing is going to be alright. It's just a party, theres nothing to worry about ok." Youko said comforting the girl next to her. Yumi nodded, she then caught a glance of a couple walking hand to hand.

"I wish Oneesama and I could be like that." She thought sighing.

After 30 mins, Yumi and the others finally arrived at the Ogasawara garden where the party was being held.

"Don't worry Yumi-chan you can count on us." Sei said reassuring the girl. She knows full well what was bothering the girl but couldn't do anything to help her.

Yumi nodded. "Thank you Sei-sama, I appreciate it."

Rei, Shimako, Noriko, and Yoshino couldn't help but pity their friend. They all now what was bothering Yumi and know full well that they couldn't do anything about it.

They arrived at the garden where the party was being held. The garden looks magnificent and enchanting. Beneath the inky sky, the tent where the food was being served glowed white, and the floodlights in the garden cast fingerlike shadows while illuminating the color of the rose blossoms. The water in the fountain located at the center of the garden glittered in the moonlight. Everywhere they look, they can see flowers.

"Beautiful" was the only word the Yamayurikai member could mutter.

Every one was all dressed for the night. Youko is wearing a red silk cocktail dress with a black silk ribbon as a belt. The red dress hugged Youko's curves beautifully, according to Sei. Youko had her hair down like usual, and decided to put diamond clip in the side. Sei is wearing a dark grey Armani suit with a red shirt and black tie inside. Eriko is wearing a yellow strapless elegant dress with ruffles at the end. She had her hair tied up and gets rid of her hair band. Shimako and Noriko were both wearing a black prom dress. Like usual Shimako had her curly hair down and Noriko's straight black hair down as well. Yoshino is wearing a black and white cocktail dress. She has her hair in a French braid for a change. Rei due to her boyish look decided to wear a tux. She's wearing a white banana republic tux with pink shirt and white and silver tie. As for Yumi she's wearing a light pink silk, cocktail dress with a white ribbon in the front side. Yumi looks beautiful in her dress. She had her brown hair down and put some curl at the end.

Once sited, Sayako, Sachiko's mother approached their table.

"Thank you for coming." Sayako said to the Yamayurikai group and smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us, Sayako Obaasama." Yumi said standing up to hug the woman.

"Yumi-chan, how have you been?" Sayako said hugging Yumi back.

"Im good Sayako Obaasama. It's simply amazing in here. Yumi said taking in the surrounding.

Sachiko walked over to where Yumi and the Yamayurikai are sitting. Sachiko is wearing an elegant, long, midnight blue silk dress. The dress has diamonds at the top. It has a loose strap at the left side and strapless at the right side. She had an elegant wedding hair do with sapphires shining along with her silky black hair.

Yumi gasped when she saw Sachiko. She couldn't help but to be speechless. She stood there for about 10 minutes saying nothing, just staring a giggle. This earned her a giggle from her friends.

Concerned, Sachiko said, "Yumi are you alright? You look so red." she then put a hand on Yumi's forehead, feeling if the girl has a fever.

"Im fine Oneesama." Yumi said blushing more furiously. "Baka" Yumi said mentally kicking herself for making her oneesama worried.

"Y..You…look be..beautiful." Yumi stuttered, looking at the floor avoiding Sachiko's eyes.

Sachiko giggled. "My, my Yumi you're just too cute for your own good." She thought.

"Why thank you Yumi. You too look beautiful." Sachiko said raising Yumi's face to look the girl in the eyes. Yumi's face flushed crimson red when their eyes met.

The Yamayurikai member could only giggle with the way Yumi was acting. They eyed Sachiko and Yumi happily knowing full well that they belong to each other.

"Uhmm Oneesama, W-w-would you mind following me. I-i have something important to give you." Yumi said shyly.

"Not at all." Sachiko said shrugging.

Yumi then led Sachiko behind an Oak Tree where no one could see them.

"Yumi what is it that you wanted to give me?" Sachiko said waiting in anticipation.

"Im going to give you my graduation present." Yumi said looking directly into Sachiko's eyes. Under the Oak Tree where the two was standing, Yumi couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the beautiful sight infront of her. The moonlight was illuminating Sachiko's features; the light is making her ocean like blue eyes more enchanting and breathtaking. The midnight blue dress that she's wearing is making her pale skin glow. Yumi collecting her thoughts, she put her hands into Sachiko's neck and pulled Sachiko down. Yumi kissed Sachiko fully on the lips. Sachiko was about to ask Yumi again, but she was cut off by the lips that descended upon hers. Sachiko was startled.

"Yumi is kissing me!" Sachiko thought to herself.

With the lack of response Yumi pulled away her heart clenching.

"I knew it Oneesama doesn't feel the same way as I do." Yumi thought to herself sadly. "Oneesama must've hated me now" Yumi thought wanting to run away.

"Well atleast I she already knows what I feel even though it hurts."

But before Yumi could pull back she felt an arm around her waist.

Sachiko gaining her composure back, started to kiss Yumi back.

"She's..Sachiko-sama is kissing me back!" Yumi thought. "I cant believe the woman I love, loves me back.

At first the kiss was all messy since it's both their first kiss, but when they got used to each other, the kiss turned to a more passionate one.

"Sachiko-sama's lips are so soft and sweet. I don't want to stop". Yumi then deepened the kiss and Sachiko couldn't help but to moan Yumi's name in a pure ecstacy.

They kissed each other sensually. Both Sachiko and Yumi will never forget this day. The night sky was beautiful. The moon was glowing and the sky is full of stars. Under the moonlight Sachiko and Yumi kissed passionately, wishing with all their heart for time to stop, now and forever.

"I love you so much, Sachiko-sama." Yumi said hugging Sachiko, afraid that if she let go Sachiko would vanish and that she was just dreaming.

"I love you too, Yumi." Sachiko responded warmly.

"Yumi loves me too." Sachiko thought happily.

They stand there silently for about 10 minutes feeling content, when Sachiko suddenly broke the silence

"Yumi listen to me, I have something important to tell you I..." but before she could finish, she was cut off by Tooru, her father who is now calling her.

Sachiko after hearing this look at Yumi sadly, the pure bliss she was feeling will now have to end. "Yumi."

Yumi put a finger in Sachiko's lips stopping her from speaking.

"Go, I'll wait for you here." Yumi said leaning in to give Sachiko another kiss.

Sachiko nodded and head to the directon of her father. Her father began speaking again. She is now standing next to her mom, Suguru, and her dad.

"As you all now, my daughter just graduated from Lilian last week." Sachiko's father said. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. He looked around, knowing he have everyone's attention he proceeded.

"Suguru Kashiwagi and my daughter Sachiko Ogasawara are getting married." with this being said everyone started cheering and clapping. The Yamayurikai was dumb founded and shock.

"But of course we don't have the specific date of the wedding yet. But I want to make you all sure that you guys will be invited when the time comes. That would be all again thank you and enjoy your night." Tooru said

Everyone then went back with their own business, drinking wine and merrily chatting.

"Have you guys seen Yumi-chan? Sei asked the table worriedly.

"Nope, she hasn't returned yet." Yoshino said. Cursing herself by not being able to help her bestfriend.

Everyone in the table was petrified. "I knew this is about to happen but I didn't thought it would be this soon." Youko said sighing.

After hearing the announcement about Sachiko's wedding, Yumi ran as fast as her trembling legs could. She knew this is about to happen sooner or later but why now, when things are going perfectly with her and Sachiko. She knew Sachiko couldn't oppose her parents and she also knew that Sachiko loved her. I mean we just shared our first kiss moments ago.

"Sachiko why can't you oppose your parents, you know you don't love him then why are you going to marry him." Yumi said to no one clutching her chest tightly. "It hurt so much I never knew this kind of pain existed; it feels as if someone stabbed me directly in the heart." Yumi said crying, running away from the party.

Back to the party. Sachiko and Suguru went behind the Oak Tree where Yumi said she would wait, Sachiko and Suguru not finding Yumi went to the Yamayurikai table.

"Have you guys seen Yumi?" Sachiko asked them nervously, panic evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, I bet she heard the announcement nice and clear." Yoshino said to Sachiko and Suguru vehemently.

"Yoshino enough, it's not Sachiko's fault not is it Suguru-sans fault." Eriko said eyeing the girl in the white dress.

"She never returned after your conversation." Youko said to Sachiko, feeling terrible that she couldn't do anything to help her petite-seour.

"But we have something important to tell her." Suguru said seriously dropping his playful tone.

"And what might that be?" Sei said grinning, confusing Rei, Noriko, Yoshino, and

Shimako.

Suguru, Sachiko, Sei, Youko, and Eriko had a talk the night before the party. Suguru explained to them what he and Sachiko was intending to do.

Sachiko intended on doing for they both knew what is about to happen.

After an hour of crying, Yumi arrived at their house, where her parents were waiting for her in the living room.

"So Yumi were leaving next week." Aki, Yumi's father started. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us to America?" Yumi look at her parents sadly tears forming in her eyes.

"Hon, why don't we talk about this in the morning, I'm sure Yumi is very tired from the party." Miki said to her husband, sensing that something must've happened at the party.

Aki looked at her daughter and nodded noticing that Yumi was somewhat depressed.

"Good night mom, dad". Yumi then proceeded upstairs, crying herself to sleep.

The next morning, Yumi went down stairs finding her parents having a cup of coffee.

"I'm coming with you to America." Yumi said to her parents nonchalantly.

With this being said Yumi's parents smiled, knowing that they don't have to be separated with their Yumi, but at the same time felt sad since they knew that something must've happened at the party that made Yumi changed her mind.

(Back to present)

Yumi feeling an arm around her, wipe away the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked.

Yumi turned around and kissed the woman fully in the lips.

"Nothing, I just remembered something. I love you….Sam." Yumi said leaning in to give the woman another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up hehe...Tnx for reviewing btw.. 33

* * *

Yumi are you ready yet? Yuuki asked his sister.

"Yup, I'll be down in a minute." Yumi answered, getting her stuff ready.

After a minute or so, Yumi descended down the stairs carrying her luggage.

"Let's go." Yumi said pulling her brother outside.

"Alright, Missy...geez Yumi you have to chill." Yukki said laughing at Yumi's approach.

"We'll see." Yumi said chirping happily. "I cant wait to see my friends." Yumi said energetically.

"Ahmm Yumi, did you inform the Yamayurikai about us, going back to Japan today? Yuuki asked his sister while putting their luggage into the car's compartment.

"Uh-huh..I called Sei-sama last night and told her that were going to arriving to Japan around 8:30 am. She then told me that we dont have to worry about transportation, because they're going to be picking us up at the airport" Yumi said coolly, buckling her seat belt.

"We don't have to worry about anything then." Yukki said gratified.

Yumi getting bored, turned on the radio.

"I love this song Yukki!" Yumi said happily, singing along with the radio.

_"How you changed my you'll never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_You came into my life sent from above_

_When I lost all hope you showed me love_

_I'm checkin' for ya boy, youre right on time_

_Angel of mine"_

"That's my song for Sam." Yumi said dreamily, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"About that...Yumi…Did you inform them about..Sam?" Yukki asked hesitantly, his eyes focused on the road.

"Hmm..Nope..Not yet anyways, I want to introduce her to them personally." Yumi responded adoringly.

"Yumi...are you sure about this? I mean going back to Japan" Yuuki asked concern visible in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Yumi asked annoyed. She doesn't want to deal with this now.

"Don't pretend as if you don't know what I'm talking about Yumi." Yukki stated firmly.

"If you're talking about you know who, then yes I am, very much prepared actually." Yumi said sighing.

"I'm serious about Sam. I love her okay, so stop worrying about me." Yumi said sicerely. "Sam's my everything now."

Yuuki looked at his sister, regret visible in his expression. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Dont worry about it. Thank's for worrying about me by the way." Yumi said to her brother smiling.

The drive to the airport was quiet. Neither wanting to talk. Yumi and Yuuki arrived at the airport where they saw Sam sitting in the bench waiting for them. Sam has a blonde, straight, long hair. Her green eyes are the same color of a tropical forest. She's taller than Yumi by an inch. She has pale, freckled skin. Her lips the color of rose.

"Beautiful as usual." Yumi thought inwardly when she saw Sam quietly sitting in the bench, sipping her coffee. Her heart beat quickened.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have her." She then approached the said woman and pulls her in a warm hug.

"Good morning sunshine." Yumi said, snuggling to her lover.

"Morning sweety." Sam then gave Yumi a chaste peck in the lips.

"I love you Yumi." Sam whispered to Yumi's ear, making the younger woman smile even more.

"I love you too." Yumi responded lovingly.

Yukki watching the two women couldn't help but to smile.

"They look lovely together." He thought.

Then out of nowhere a picture of Sachiko and Yumi together popped into Yukki's head.

"I wonder if she had truly moved on though." He thought sighing, remembering how Yumi cried herself to sleep before meeting Sam. Yukki doesn't want to see her sister in that state of depression again. Seeing his energetic sister, glum and depressed makes his heart twinge. Even though he knows that Sachiko was the cause of Yumi's sadness, he can't seem to hate the older woman. He never once blamed her for what had happened to Yumi.

Attention:

Calling all passengers going to Japan flight XXX, American airline will start boarding in 10 minutes.

I repeat all passengers going to Japan flight XXX, American airline will start boarding in 10 minutes.

"Yumi, Sam come on, you guys dont want to be left out now dont you" Yukki called out to Yumi and Sam.

Upon hearing this, Yumi and Sam walked together to where Yukki is standing, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

"Hmm so Sachiko-sama isn't coming to see Yumi?" Yoshino asked, looking for any sign of the raven haired woman.

"Sachiko and Suguru have a business to attend to, so I doubt she can come today." Youko said shrugging.

Yoshino looked at Rei then sigh. "Well that's new; I mean Sachiko-sama missing Yumi's arrival."

"I think it's for the best though." Rei said.

"What do you mean by that?" Eriko said popping out of no where.

"You know after what happened between them 5 years ago." Rei stated.

"But this event is going to boring without Sachiko making her appearance." Eriko said pouting.

"And to think that I ran all the way over here, thinking something interesting is about to happen." Eriko said disappointed.

"I know right." Sei butted in. "Sachiko is such a mood killer…I mean seriously". Sei said sighing deeply.

"Now if you dont mind me saying, we didn't come here for entertainment, so dont blame Sachiko for not showing up and 2ndly WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SATOU SEI?" Youko asked angrily.

"Oh that, I just went to the bathroom." Sei said innocently wiping her now sweaty forehead, "Hmmm..Why..does my Youko-chan missed me? Sei said smirking.

"Oh please." Youko said mockingly.

"Oh don't bother pretending Youko-chan. Just admit it that you don't like it when you don't see me and that you, yourself is disappointed about this turn of event." Sei whispered seductively to her lover's ear.

"I am not." Youko retorted.

"Is that so?" Sei said flirtingly while kissing her lovers neck, making Youko shiver with delight.

"Mhhhmm.." Youko moan silently. Sei then turns her lover around and kissed her slowly and passionately. Before the kiss could turn into more something deeper Eriko decided to interject.

"Ahem" Eriko cleared her throat loudly, causing the two love birds to look at her.

"Something wrong Eriko-chan?" Sei said innocently, wide smile plastered in her lips.

"I don't mind you two doing it here, but at least do it inside the car." Eriko said mischievously.

Sei thought for a moment before finally saying; "We'll be right back then." Sei said leading Youko to the car.

"Sei!" Youko grasped looking like a red tomato.

"Or not." Sei murmured under his breath, looking like a 3 years old who lost her favorite toy.

Youko couldn't help but to heave a sigh with her lovers' tactic. She then put her lips near Sei's ear and whispered something only they can hear. After hearing Youko, Sei's head jerked up in anticipation.

"Hurry up Yumi-chan." Sei said enthusiastically, while pacing back and forth.

Youko seeing her lover's anticipation giggled. "So cute." She thought.

After 30 minutes of waiting, Sei caught a glimpse of the woman she had been eagerly waiting for She ran towards the place where she saw Yumi.

"Welcome back Yumi-Chan!" Sei said tackling the woman down.

"Sei-sama, Didn't I told you to stop doing that." Yumi said with a pout.

"Hehe, I missed you Yumi-chan." Sei said sincerely, helping the younger woman to get up.

"I missed you too, Sei-sama." Yumi said hugging the older woman.

"Hello Sei-sama." Yukki said smiling to the older woman.

"Hello there Yukki-san." Sei said warmly letting go of Yumi.

Yoshino, Rei, Shimako, Noriko, Eriko, and Youko went to the direction where Sei dash away.

"Welcome back Yumi." Youko said happily, hugging the woman.

"Youko-sama, how's life doing?" Yumi said cheerily

She looked at all of her friend, tears forming in her big brown eyes.

"I missed you all so much." Yumi said beaming happily.

Yumi not finding her petite soeur asked "Where's Touko-chan?"

"Touko-chan said she'll catch up to us later." Yoshino said. "I missed you Yumi." Yoshino said tears welling up in her eyes.

Yumi then hugged her best friend. "I missed you too Yoshino." She said sniffling.

"How are you doing Yumi-sama." Noriko asked smiling.

"I'm doing very well Noriko-chan." Yumi said smiling tenderly.

"Yumi, welcome back, I miss you." Shimako said happily giving her friend a hug.

Yumi returned the hug. "I've miss too Shimako." Shimako then let go of the woman.

"Are you free this weekend Yumi?" Yoshino asked.

"I guess, why?"

"If you are, then you should go shopping with us this coming weekend."

"I would love to, just call me alright." Yumi said smiling.

Eriko approached Yumi from behind, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "Yumi-chan, Welcome back." She said happily.

Yumi squeak at the touch. "Eriko-sama, don't scare me like that."

Eriko snickered. "Hehe, Sorry Yumi-chan. But do you mind introducing your friend to us?" Eriko said pointing at the blonde headed woman.

Yumi blushed slightly, embarrassed that she had forgotten about Sam.

"Hehe, Sorry for the late introduction." Yumi took Sam's hand and intertwined them with her own. "Everyone this is Sam Brooks, my girlfriend." Yumi stated proudly.

"Hi there…It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sam smiled and bowed her head slightly.

By the mention of the word "GIRLFRIEND", everyone's jaw dropped. The thought of Yumi dating someone is mind blowing for them.

"Gi..girl friend?" Rei swallowed hardly, surprised.

"Yumi's dating someone? I didn't expect that coming." Rei thought to herself.

"Yup, My girlfriend." Yumi said giggling. She had expected this reaction from them.

"This turned out to be pretty interesting after all." Hehe.. Eriko laughed inwardly.

"I wonder how Sa-chan will react when she hears about Yumi's girlfriend." Sei thought smirking.

Yumi..Yumi..Yumi you really do know how to stir things up now, don't you." Youko thought, small smile forming on her lips.

Recovering from the shock Yumi just gave them, they introduced themselves one by one.

"I'm Youko, Mizuno Youko." Youko said smiling warmly at Sam. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sam."

"I'm Satou Sei." Sei said flashing her famous grin…"Youko's lover." She added with a wink. Youko blushed slightly.

"I'm Torii Eriko, nice to meet you Sam" Eriko said waving at Sam.

"Yoshino, Shimazou Yoshino." Yoshino stated with a smile "And that over there is my Rei." Yoshino said pointing towards the boyish looking woman.

"My Rei eh? You okay with that Rei?" Eriko said chuckling. Sam then looked over to where Rei is.

"Yep, my Rei." Yoshino said smiling warmly at her lover. Rei blushed beet red at this comment.

"Hi there Sam, My name is Shimako Todo and this is Noriko." Shimako said holding the hand of the woman besides her.

"Her lover." Noriko then added with a wink. Shimako just smiled at her lover gripping Noriko's hand tighter.

"Aww.. Aren't they cute?" Eriko said teasing the two woman whom in returned glared at her.

"Just saying." Eriko said shrugging.

"Enough of that." Youko said sighing.

"Welcome to Japan Sam." They all said in chorus.

Sam smiled at them warmly. "Thank you."

Yukki not finding Sachiko asked. "Where's Sachiko-sama?" Yukki butted in.

Hearing Yukki, Yumi looked around to find her oneesama but couldn't find the dark hair beauty. With this Yumi felt relieved and sad at the same time.

"I see, so she's that busy with Suguru-san, she didn't even have time to see me eh?" Yumi thought, her heart aching a bit.

"Yeah, where's Sachiko-sama?" Yumi asked nonchalantly, trying her best not to show any emotion.

"Sachiko and Suguru were both busy loving each other, so they couldn't come." Sei blurted out, spoiling the moment, hearing this Yumi twitch.

"Ouch" she thought, clenching her chest.

Youko seeing Yumi distress smacked Sei in the head, hard.

"Ouch!" Sei yelped rubbing her now swelling head where Youko smacked her.

"Zip it Satou Sei." Youko said glaring at the woman.

"Anyways, Sachiko has a business to attend to, that's why she couldn't come today." Youko said apologetically.

"I see." Yumi said looking at her watch. "Its okay, don't worry about it." She said shaking her head.

"Want to grab lunch. I'm starving already." Yumi scratched the back of her head, her stomach growling.

"There's a restaurant near by. Come on lets go. I too am starving." Sei said carrying both Yumi and Sam's luggage. They were heading to where their car is parked when suddenly a black car stopped in front of them; both Sachiko and Suguru emerge.

"Speak of the devil." Eriko thought grinning like a maniac.

"Sachiko…sama" Yumi gasped when she saw her first love exited the car, her heart beating rapidly.

She then turned her attention to the man next to Sachiko, "Suguru-san" Yumi said bitterly.

"Of course, she's with him. They're married after all." Yumi thought to herself, trying her best not to display any emotion.

"It's been a while." Sachiko said smiling tenderly at the woman in front of her. "Welcome back Yumi."

* * *

Song: Angel of Mine by Monica!

Ciao! 8)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up ^_^...

Sorry for taking so long...got busy with school project and homeworks!

tnx for reviewing btw.. hope you guys will like it ^^

enjoy! 8)

* * *

"Yumi." Sachiko breathed inwardly when she saw the younger woman outside the window of her car. Collecting herself, Sachiko exited the car to approach the woman that made her heart beats a bit faster than normal.

"Sachiko-sama." Yumi said surprised by the sudden appearance of the older woman.

"It's been a while." Sachiko said smiling tenderly at the woman in front of her. "Welcome back Yumi."

"Sachiko-sama." Yumi's heart skipped a beat.

"What is Sachiko-sama doing here? Doesn't she and Suguru have a business to attend to? Yumi asked herself confused, anxiety building up in her body.

Then finally the man she most dreading to see exited the car. Yumi's eyes twitch at the sight of the man.

"Hello Yumi-chan." Suguru said smiling at the woman.

"Hello Suguru-san." Yumi said with a fake smile. She had come to dislike the man after that solemn night.

Suguru seeing Yumi's fake smile smirked, "I see." He thought laughing inwardly.

Yumi noticed him smirked, not wanting to deal with the older man, Yumi immediately turned her attention back to Sachiko, who is now eyeing her pensively.

"Sachiko-sama are you alright? You look kinda off." Yumi asked worriedly.

Sachiko hearing Yumi's voice after a long time let out a smile. "I'm fine Yumi."

Yumi looked at Sachiko again before shrugging. "If you say so."

"So… Sachiko-sama what are you and Suguru-kun doing here?" Yumi asked curiously, "I thought you two have a business to attend to."

"We do, but the business meeting ended earlier than we had expected, so we decided to come here instead of heading home." Sachiko stated coolly.

"I see." Yumi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yumi…aren't you happy to see m…us?" Sachiko asked almost sadly. "What are you thinking?" Sachiko mentally slapped herself for almost saying _me_.

Yumi seeing Sachiko's sad expression pulled a string in her heart. If it wasn't for their friends watching them, Yumi would've run to hug the older woman to comfort and soothe her.

"Of course I am Sachiko-sama." She said reassuringly, causing the older woman's face to light up with delight.

"I missed you Yumi." Sachiko said tenderly walking closer to give the younger woman a hug.

Yumi returned the hug gently and whispered, "I missed you to Sachiko-sama.", tears forming in her brown eyes.

The Yamayurikai along with Yukki and Suguru watched the two women intently, while, Sam on the other hand eyed the two woman ferociously, her jealousy building up in a dangerous level.

"Hugging Yumi feels so….right." Sachiko thought. "I missed her so much."

Yumi and Sachiko stayed in that position for about 10 minutes, neither wanting to let go of the other.

….Badump…

"I missed this so much…I missed her smile…I missed her feel…I missed her scent."

Yumi thought feeling contented in Sachiko's arm.

"I wonder how her lips will..", Yumi's reverie was easily cut off when she suddenly felt a strong arm effortlessly snatched her away from Sachiko. "Sam."

By now Sam couldn't contain her jealousy anymore and finally snapped.

She forcibly descended her lips against Yumi's lips. One thing led to another, and before Yumi could grasp what was happening she was already kissing Sam back with the same intensity as the other woman has. The kiss started coarsely before turning to a fervently one. Sam broke the kiss and hugged Yumi in the waist possessively.

"I'm Sam." She introduced herself to the now speechless Sachiko. "Yumi's lover." She stated with a firm tone large grin plastered in her lips.

At the mention of the word lover, Sachiko's heart constrict, her world turning black.

"Did she just say Yumi's lover?" Sachiko asked herself, refusing to believe what she's hearing.

"Yumi's lover?" Sachiko asked again, wanting to reassure herself if she heard the woman correctly.

"Yes, Yumi's l-o-v-e-r." Sam said spelling the word lover to Sachiko, a smug look on her face.

As soon as Sam said the word YES, Sachiko's felt a huge lump in her throat. Every breath she take, feels as if a knife is being plunged into her chest over and over again. Too much emotion surging in her body making her heart felt as if it's going to burst. Her heart felt as if it's being torn into pieces. Her stomach felt as if it was tied in knots making her want to throw up. Her heart aching so bad she felt she's going to die right in that very spot where she's standing.

The younger Yamayurikai members along with Yukki gape at Sam's boldness. Yukki never thought of Sam being this possessive and he never considered that he will see this side of her now.

Suguru, Eriko, Sei and Youko on the other hand watched the three with much interest, fire visible in their eyes.

"Jealousy sure is a scary thing." Youko thought amused.

Yumi regaining her composure back looked at Sam who is grinning to Sachiko who is now motionless. Seeing Sachiko in this state Yumi couldn't help the cold sweat that make its way along her neck.

"Oh great, just what I needed." Yumi sighed sarcastically. She was about to say something when Sachiko suddenly spoke.

"I'm Sachiko Ogasawara." She surprisingly stated with a calm voice. "Yumi's…friend." cold aura surrounding her giving chills to the people watching them.

"Nice to meet you Sam." She said smile making its way in her beautiful face.

As soon as she said the woman's name Sachiko's once sparkling eyes full of determination turned into a cold, lifeless one, her warm smile turning into an impassive one.

Yumi shivered at the sight. She knows Sachiko really well, since they were souers and she had never seen Sachiko this intimidating and detached before. Her heart tightens knowing full well that she was the source of Sachiko's sudden change of attitude.

Sachiko then grabbed Suguru's hand almost forcefully, "And this is Suguru, Kashiwagi Suguru my husband." Sachiko said sincerely giving the man a chaste peck on the lips her eyes not living Sam's.

Suguru was startled by Sachiko's action. He knows how much Sachiko hated calling him her husband, and now she even introduced her to them-genuinely.. and with a kiss on top of that.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Suguru thought sighing she knew how much Sachiko hated the idea of losing.

Seeing Sachiko leaning in to give Suguru a quick peck ignites fire of jealousy in her heart.

… badump …

"I shouldn't be feeling like this."

… badump …

"They're a married couple so it's only natural for them to kiss."

… badump …

"I love Sam."

… badump …

"I love Sam." Yumi reassured herself, calming her now aching heart.

Sachiko looked at Yumi, with her ocean blue eyes that are now filled with nothingness.

"I should've known." Sachiko thought with a small laugh, pushing away the tears threatening to escape her eyes. "Yumi was never mine to begin with."

Not feeling anything, she pulled Suguru for another kiss, a much longer kiss this time.

Suguru feeling bad for Sachiko couldn't help but to respond to the kiss. He knew how much Sachiko needed him now more than ever. He doesn't want to embarrass her by pushing her away; they were "_technically married"_ anyways.

At the sight of Sachiko kissing Suguru, Youko and the others was beyond shock. They all know how much Sachiko despised the idea of Suguru being her husband and yet she's kissing him now…and in front of Yumi.

"I'm sorry." Youko couldn't help but to feel sad for Sachiko. She loves Sachiko and she considered her as her own little sister. She knows how much Sachiko is hurting inside for she felt the same way before with Shiori and Sei being together. "I have to comfort to her after this, she needed me now more than ever."

Sachiko broke the kiss when suddenly a picture of her and Yumi kissing suddenly popped in her mind.

Gaining her senses back she couldn't help but to feel miserable. "What am I doing" she thought to herself. She then whispered to Suguru's ear, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to, I don't know what's gotten over me."

Suguru then hugged her softly, "It's alright, and besides I'm still your husband if you forget, you have all the right to kiss me" he said humorously trying to ease Sachiko's pain. Upon hearing the word "supposedly", Sachiko couldn't help but to giggle.

"Yeah, married." She whispered.

Yumi witnessing the kiss and hearing Sachiko giggle couldn't help but to feel sad.

"It hurts…I know I loved her…but that was a long time ago…I love Sam now, so why does it feel as if someone just stab me directly in the heart." Yumi thought in verge of crying. She then turned around and gives Sam a quick peck in the lips. "I love you." She whispered tenderly. Trying to fight the emptiness she's now feeling.

"I love you too." Sam responded sincerely.

"This is for the best I guess." Both Sachiko and Yumi thought at the same time.

Sei not liking the thick tension in the atmosphere asked brightly, "Sooo…whose up for lunch?"

The ride in the restaurant was awkwardly silent. No one wanting to talk. After 15 minutes they arrived at the restaurant.

Suguru talked to the receptionist and they were immediately leaded to a round table. All took their respective seat and waited for the waiter to arrive.

"Hi, my name is Steph and I will be your waitress for today." The woman not older than 25 said, "Here's the menu, just call me if you're ready to order, alright." She smiled then left the group.

"Excuse me but I have to use the ladies room, and Oneesama if you don't mind order for me as well." Sachiko then stood up and took her leave.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Sam said standing up, following Sachiko.

Sachiko just shrugs upon hearing this.

"Yumi your girlfriend sure is brave." Yuuki said to her sister amused that Sam isn't a bit scared of what Sachiko can do to her.

At the ladies room:

"So…Sachiko-san, how long have you been married to Suguru-kun?" Sam asked nonchalantly, trying to ease the tension between her and Sachiko.

"Hmm…4 years I would say." Sachiko answered fixing herself in front of the mirror.

"Might as well be friendly with her." Sachiko sighed.

"I see…Uhmm I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I didn't know what's gotten over me." Sam stated with a sincere smile.

Sachiko looked at Sam then smiled "Don't worry about it, Im sorry too for acting coldly. I know I don't have the reason to."

"Hehe, Its alright, it was my fault to begin with."

"Sam if you don't mind me asking, why did you suddenly snatch Yumi away from me earlier?"

"Because it looks like you two were going to kiss each other if no ones interfere." Sam thought but didn't it voiced out, "there's no way in hell would I tell her that."

"Hmm…jealousy I guess." she said coolly

"Jealousy?" Sachiko asked surprised. "about what?"

"I was jealous about how close you and Yumi are. You two look almost like a lovers."

"Lovers… I don't think so Yumi and I are just souers before, so it's natural for us to act closely." Sachiko explained. "Lovers huh…I wish that's true." She said sighing.

"I see." She said thinking if whether she would believe Sachiko or not.

"Should we head back, I bet people there are worrying about us killing each other." Sam said grinning.

"I think we should." Sachiko responded with a coy smile.

At the table:

"Are you guys sure we should leave those two alone? Yoshino asked worriedly. "They might kill each other for heaven's sake."

"That would be interesting to see but I doubt Sachiko will do such an "unlady" like thing in public." Sei said bored.

"Yeah, Sachiko isn't the type of person to start a fight." Rei stated to her cousin.

"You never know that." Yoshino sighed dejectedly.

"Ring,..Ring" Youko's phone rang earning everyone's attention. She then took her phone out and looked at the screen. Seeing the name she flipped her phone open and put it in her right ears.

"Hello Touko-chan." Youko greeted.

"Hello Youko-sama." Touko greeted back.

"What made you call me all of a sudden?" Youko asked.

"I just want to know where you guys are." Touko stated.

"Were at the Ratatouille, you know the restaurant 15 minutes away from the airport…Why'd you ask?"

"Well I just can't wait to see my oneesama, so I'm coming earlier than expected…I'll be there in a minute Okay." Touko said, happiness visible in her voice.

"Oh I see…By the way Touko prepare yourself Yumi have a surprise for you" Youko said mischieviously, "Bye." She then cut the line before Touko could ask her a question.

"Who's that Youko-sama? Yumi asked curiously.

"Oh that was Touko-chan, she said she'll be arriving in a minute." Youko said smiling. At the mention of Touko's name Yumi smiled, she couldn't wait to see her petite soeur.

After a minute or so Sachiko and Sam came back together.

"It's about time you two got here." Youko said with relief.

"We were about to call an ambulance just in case one of you needed it you know." Rei said almost mockingly.

Sachiko and Sam looked at each other before giggling.

"What make you think of that?" Sachiko asked, sitting down.

"You know, the murderous aura you both been releasing moments ago." Rei stated the obvious.

"Ohh that…Don't worry Sam and I are not the type of person to kill someone we don't get along with." Sachiko said innocently. "Right Sam?' Sam nodded her head.

"It would be more interesting to see them fight though don't you think." Eriko said with a wink.

"No offence Eriko-sama but are you some kind of...you know..._sadist? _Yoshino asked almost awkwardly.

"My, my Yoshino-chan, that's a bit rude of you to think that I'm a sadist." Eriko said with a pouting face. "Well, I am not a sadist Yoshino-chan, sorry to disappoint you, I just like seeing interesting things."

"Well fighting in my opinion isn't interesting." Yoshino said sarcastically.

"Well too bad for you Yoshino-chan." Eriko said mockingly.

Yoshino just sigh in defeat. "Whatever."

Everyone at the table chuckled at this.

"Well just so you know we're glad you guys didn't kill each other inside the bathroom." Youko remarked with a sigh.

"Don't stress yourself over something so foolish Youko-sama, and besides I don't have to worry about Sachiko-sama anymore you know." Sam said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that Sam? Yumi asked puzzled.

"Oh you know, she's already married to Suguru-kun, so I don't have to be worried that one day you might just run away with her." Sam stated nonchalantly, smiling ever so slightly.

Yumi just nodded in acknowledgement. "Run away with her you said…" Yumi thought laughing sadly inwardly.

"True that." Sei said grinning directly at Sachiko. Sachiko noticing Sei's grin decided to ignore the latter.

"Anyways shall we take our order?" Sachiko asked looking for the waitress then suddenly she heard a loud noise.

"Oneesama." Everyone turned their attention to the person who just yelled.

"Touko-chan." Yumi said then stood up and hugged the girl.

"Welcome back oneesama. I missed you." Touko said happily tears forming in her eyes.

"I missed you too, Touko-chan." Yumi said smiling warmly.

Letting go of Yumi, Touko noticed Sachiko smiling at her, She was about to return the smile when she realized the older woman's lifeless eyes.

"What happened to her, I wonder." Touko thought before taking a seat next to Sachiko. She wanted to seat next to Yumi but there's no available chair. She looked around and smile when finally she notices the blond woman who's sitting next to Yumi.

"Who might you be if I may ask?" Touko asked politely.

Sam looked at her and smile. "My name is Sam Brooks, Yumi's girlfriend."

Touko's reaction like the others before her had her jaw dropped.

"Oneesama has a girlfriend?" she asked loudly more than she intended to.

Sam seeing Touko's reaction thought. "Now, why do they all have the same reaction? Is it really that surprising that Yumi has a girlfriend?"

Touko looking at Yumi and Sam shifted her gaze to Sachiko who smiled at her gently.

"So that's why her eyes seem dull." Touko thought sighing.

"Nice to meet you Sam-san, I'm Touko by the way." She introduced herself smiling softly. Sam smiled back at her.

Touko sensing the quiet atmosphere in the table decided to ask "Sooo…Did something happened earlier that I must be informed of?

Everyone looked at her surprised.

"What made you ask that Touko-chan? Yoshino asked giving Touko a "No, Don't continue" look. Touko noticed this look but decided to ignore her.

"Curiosity I guess." She said shrugging. "I am so going to know what happened earlier."

"I'll tell you about it later Okay." Youko said trying to avoid the subject.

"But I want to know now." Touko said whining like a 3 years old asking for a lollipop.

Luckily the waitress just steped in to take their order. "Are you guys ready to order yet?

They all nodded their head thanking god for sending Steph just in time. They all then placed their order. 30 minutes later their food arrived.

(Author : Too lazy to mention their food…^_^)

With Touko forgetting her question, their lunch went smoothly with laughter and non-ending chatting . Asking mostly about Yumi and Sam. They paid their bills and headed to where their car is.

"Youko-sama I'm worried about Sachiko-oneesama." Touko whispered to Youko who nodded in agreement.

"I know. We have to talk her." She said approaching Sachiko.

She then whispered something in Sachiko's ear and Sachiko merely nodded.

"Suguru-kun you can go home ahead, I would be riding home with oneesama and Touko-chan." Sachiko said with a smile. Suguru nodded and bid his good bye.

Yumi, Sam and Yuuki along with Sam bidded their goodbyes as well.

When everyone left, Touko and Youko turned their attention to Sachiko who is still standing straightly looking cold as ever. They then both hug Sachiko.

"It's ok Sachiko-oneesama, you can cry now." Touko said trying to sooth the older woman.

"Yes Sachiko, You don't have to use that cold façade of yours when you're with us." Youko wisphered gently into Sachiko's ears.

Hearing this, Sachiko didn't bother to stop her tears from falling anymore. She just let it fall freely, hoping that her tears would flash away the agonizing pain she is now feeling inside.

"It hurts so much, Oneesama, Touko-chan." Sachiko said hugging both women. "It hurts so much."


End file.
